Velvet the Grimm
by Sapphirechrome
Summary: Coco find Grimm! Velvet one night in the Emerald Forest. Sucky summary I know. First fanfic, so don't judge plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so, this is my first story, so don't judge me is the story is bad. I cringe with every sentence I type, so I'll trust you guys to tell me if it's bad, 'cuz i won't be able to tell.**

 **This story was inspired by KuroShiro2000"s drawings of Grimm! velvet, so i decided to make a story out of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 1**

"Velvet! Where are youuuuu!"

At was really dark out in the Emerald Forest and Coco could barely see 5 feet in front of her. Her sunglasses made it even worse, but she wasn't going to take them off. She always kept them on, just for show, no matter how dark it is.

"Velvet! Everyone is worried about you! Velvet!"

Silence, besides the occasional grimm that stood in her way, which exploded from the impact of Coco's "combat tote."

*Rustle* "Hmm?" And the last thing Coco sees before being knocked to the ground, is black, white, and a pair of glowing, red eyes.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I know we all hate these, so sorry. I'm probably not going to update frequently, so be patient for later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. (crying over Pyrrha) so here is the next chapter of "Velvet the Grimm" Hope you all enjoy!**

 **If you want to see what Velvet looks like, check out KuroShiro2000's Grimm Velvet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

Coco's huntress instincts kicked in. She flipped over whatever was on top of her, which caused the creature's white bunny ears to spre-

'Wait, bunny ears?'

"Velvet? What happened to you?"

instead of brown and yellow, her combat suit was black, gray, and white. Velvet's hair is as white as snow, along with her bunny ears. She also had these glowing red lines on her ears and in her hair, like a circlet. Her brown eyes had changed to red eyes with an orange pupil, like a grimm's.

"Come on, Velvet, let's take you back to Beacon, everyone is worried about you and maybe Professor Ozpin can tell us what happened to you.

And Coco pulled Velvet all the way back to Beacon

* * *

 **Sorry for the sucky ending for the chapter. And if any of the characters are OOC, again, I'm sorry. I'm really bad at imitating another person's personality. So, happy Valentine's Day! Check out my Valentine's story if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you all still like this fanfic, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

Coco rushed to Beacon's infirmary, with Velvet showing surprisingly no resistance. Coco had called Yatsuhashi and Fox to let them know that Coco had found Velvet and told them to meet at the infirmary. She also called Ozpin.

They were waiting for Coco when she got there. It seemed like Yatsuhashi was meditating and Fox was reading a book. Professor Ozpin was standing patiently.

"Finally, you are here, is Velvet okay?" Fox said, looking up from his braille book.

"See for yourself." Coco then brought Velvet into the room.

Gasps went around the room, since Team RWBY and JNPR were there, because of an explosive incident between Yang and Nora, so they were also in the hospital.

Ruby spoke first. "Velvet, what happened to you?"

"I found her in the forest like this, after she, uh, jumped me. She doesn't seem to be able to talk."

Before Ruby could respond, Ozpin cut in, "Ms. Adel, I'll let you off classes, you'll need to take care of Velvet, she doesn't seem like she is able to care for herself."

"Er, okay."

"Now everyone to their dorms, it seems like we will have a long day ahead of us"

"Well... that was a thing."

* * *

 **And sorry for cutting it off there, I just wanted another chapter for the next day.**

 **If you read the one where Fox wasn't blind, I changed it cuz a friend told me to. And I didn't want to argue. So, yea.**

 **I also just wanted to add the other 2 teams for Ruby to say something. And I'm sure that the Teams would have to go to the infirmary once in awhile.**

 **So, later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sooooo... this is the 4th chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so PM me some ideas and i might put it in here.**

 **And sorry if I don't get this out earlier, I had homework. (STUPID HW, GO DIE AND BURN)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

 _Next Day_

Coco woke up the next morning to an empty bed next to hers, (Velvet's bed) and an open door.

"Holy crap! Velvet escaped!"

Coco started panicking. 'How did she get out where is she she could be anywhere!'

She ran out of the dorm, to where she might have gone, when Coco heard a loud howl.

Coco rushed towards the source of the sound, tracing it to Team CRDL, cornering Velvet, who had a feral look on her face.

Cardin started speaking, "Well, look who we have here. Looks like the rabbit freak is even more of a freak now."

When Cardin grabbed Velvet's ears, Velvet attacked Cardin, jumping on him and biting his hand.

"OW, let go you stupid animal!" Cardin yelled, trying push off Velvet him with all his might.

Coco decided to intervene, after she decided that Cardin finally got what he deserved.

She pulled Velvet off Cardin, with little difficulty and pulled her all the way back to the dorm, with Velvet trying to go back and finish what she started with.

* * *

 **I know, really sudden, but I ran out of ideas for what else could happen for the Cardin abuse chapter, cuz I really wanted Velvet to get revenge on Cardin.**

 **Coco could easily pull Velvet off Cardin cuz, like, how heavy do you think her box/machine gun is? And she carries it all the time, so she must be crazy strong.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I definitely enjoyed hurting Cardin, he deserves it.**


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter, but please keep in mind that, I am a girl who is currently in middle school. Those who took a look at my profile know that I am in middle school. So don't criticize me if the grammar or the entire story is bad.

I'm just saying this because recently, I got a review about how bad my grammar skills are and that I should take writing classes if I'm going to continue writing this story. (I deleted it of course)

So, If you have complaints about my grammar or anything, word it nicely, or don't post it at all.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! (different greeting) I hope you still like this story. I might make random chapters that have close to no relation to the actual story, or I might change the entire thing into a series of oneshots with Grimm Velvet and Coco, along with some other characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

"Velvet, what were you thinking! Like, I know that we all hate Cardin, the damn bird, and he definitely deserves it, but you looked like you were out for blood!"

Velvet was still struggling against Coco's grip on her arm, growling the whole way. She had blood on her face and her clothes, and, after taking a closer look, dirt and grime from the day before.

"Geez Velvet, we need to get you cleaned up. Then we'll get you some food." 'Wait, do Grimm need to eat?' Coco asked herself.

When they reached their dorm, Coco headed for the bathroom after grabbing some of Velvet's clothes along the way.

 **(I'm just skipping the part where Coco takes off Velvet's clothes, really uncomfortable with that part.)**

Coco had given Velvet a rubber bunny, which Velvet was now staring at intensely, as if trying to scare the little toy away.

After Coco finished washing Velvet, she dressed her back up in some normal clothes. "Come on! Let's get some food, I'm starving,and even worse, I haven't had my coffee yet!"

 _ **At the Cafeteria**_

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the other 2 members of CFVY were in the cafeteria.

"Hey everyone! Anyone save some coffee for me?"

* * *

 **I just wanted it to end there, in case some people like "Why hasn't SC (me) updated yet!?" So don't worry my dear readers, I'm still here and I haven't stopped the story! (Inner me: You were too lazy to continue.) Shut up inner me, even if we all know that's true.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the next chap!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! YAYYYYYYY! Sorry for not updating in so long. (Too lazy as always) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: SC don't own RWBY!**

* * *

"So, Coco, have you found out why Velvet is like that?" Ruby asked.

"No, not yet." The entire table was silent.

"I think I might know." All eyes went to Blake, who was looking anxious.

"I've... heard of human scientists doing experiments on faunus. Maybe this is one of them."

"What! Blake why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yang asked. Blake remained silent, not looking into anyone's eyes.

Well, let's get Velvet something to eat." Coco stated, breaking the (awkward) silence.

"Do grimm need to eat though Coco?"

"Do you want to take the chance and possibly have Velvet starve, then eat other things she shouldn't eat and then eat everyone in Beacon?" Coco replied

"Wow, Coco, didn't know you were so paranoid." Jaune said, as Coco was getting up to get some carrots for Velvet.

When she was walking away, Velvet got up from her seat and started following Coco.

"Velvet, you have to stay here." Velvet just shook her head. "Fine, you can stay with me then."

When they got back to their table, everyone was having their own conversations with other people. Yang was talking about something with Ruby listening, Weiss looking like she wanted to strangle someone (Ruby), and Blake not even paying attention, reading her book. Nora was rambling about this dream she had, Ren contradicting everything Nora says, Jaune looking at Weiss, Pyrrha staring at Jaune (Stupid oblivious Jaune), Yatsuhashi was meditating, and Fox was doing, well, nothing.

"We're back~" Everyone greeted to returning duo before returning to whatever they were doing before.

"Okay, Velvet open up." Coco said, before popping a carrot into Velvet's mouth, surprisingly with no resistance. Before long, all the carrots were gone. Yang, who was talking to her team shouted to the table.

"Let's get some 'Weiss' cream!" Groans were heard around the table.

* * *

 **Ya, so... sorry for not updating in so long. If you read my other story 'Black the Beast' you can think of it as in the same world/universe/whatever you want to call it. *gasp* was that a hint on what's to come!? Dunno tho. I didn't decide yet. And the pun i made Yang say was a last minute addition, it's horrible *sob* oh well. That's how most of Yang's puns are anyway.**

 **I also don't understand why some people write/type that people say the same exact thing, maybe at the same time, bue people don't usually greet each other the same way, unless it's tradition or forced, or planned or something.**

 **So please feel free to review cuz I hardly get any reviews. So thanks to Spartan25798, TheTrueBuckbuck2, and Ultimatrix bearer for giving me helpful reviews, and thanks to everyone else just for reviewing. And if you see Avi SWAGSWAG, don't mind her, she's a friend o' mine. (So many red lines from these usernames, jeez.)**

 **So hope you enjoyed the story so far. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**


End file.
